Feral
by TokugawaSmile
Summary: Ichigo gets his turn to dominate an all too willing Grimmjow. Hard IchiGrimm smut, oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

This is an IchiGrimm oneshot. Kind of like a drabble. My inspiration was Ichigo's sexy hair after attaining the Final Getsuga Tenshou. Yum. And so seme! I should be working on my other fics… but I'm not! :p

* * *

><p><strong>Feral<strong> 

* * *

><p>Ichigo had that look in his eyes. His orange hair hung shaggy and wet around his neck as he exited the shower, a sinister smile curling his lips. Grimmjow knew that look very well.<p>

_Hunger_.

The Espada was lying on the other man's bed, watching lecherously while Ichigo came out of the shower, a skimpy white towel covering his genitals, leaving his toned to perfection upper body bare to Grimmjow's prying eyes.

Grimmjow unconsciously licked his chapped lips, smirking and leaning back to show off his own rock hard six pack.

Basically, they were devouring each other with their eyes.

The sexual tension was palpable.

And like a dam breaking, everything happened at once. Ichigo advanced, ripping off his towel to show an impressive erection amist a nest of curls, meeting Grimmjow on the bed and taking his mouth with a brutal force. Grimmjow moaned, nails digging into a finely muscled arm and pants clad hips lifted to meet Kurosaki's straining dick. The orange haired man hissed, head thrown back when a rough hand grabbed him, stroking _just_ the way Ichigo liked.

"Get the lube," Ichigo growled, hands fumbling to rip off Grimmjow's gigai of its pants, and after a few failed attempts, pulled the damned things clean off. Really, he had no idea why the Espada felt the need to wear them when he knew they were going to fuck. It made no sense. Ichigo had come home from his university charged and ready, promising Grimmjow what was to come before he took a shower.

Grimmjow shivered at Ichigo's lusty, dominant command. Usually_ he _was the one initiating the fucking, or at least impromptu fucking, but this new confidence the other man exuded was turning him on beyond belief.

He reached over into the drawer, grinning triumphantly when he pulled out an almost empty tube. Without waiting for him to hand it over, Ichigo took it; sitting back on his haunches to stare down at Grimmjow's flushed, waiting body. "Spread your legs, bitch."

Grimmjow chuckled and rolled his eyes, laying back on his elbows, doing as the ex-shinigami demanded. Ichigo smirked sexily, leaning down to lick a path from Grimmjow's protruding colar bone to his chisled abs, almost missing the hollow hole in the center. He sucked all the dips and curves, his hand trailing down to pump Grimmjow's erection a few times. He did that until he heard Grimmjow keen low in throat, bucking up for something more enticing. Ichigo complied with the unspoken want, wrapping his lips around the thick shaft and deep throating. He revealed in the howl the Espada emitted, sitting up a little so he could coat his finger in the cherry flavored lube. Ichigo hefted strong thighs up around his head so he could proceed, licking at Grimmjow's balls before moving father down, flicking his tongue out against a quivering hole. And then he stopped, catching heated cerulean eyes. He smirked, licking his lips. "You want me to stick my tongue inside you and fuck you? Tell me what you want, Grimmjow."

The Espada growled, thrusting his hips up needily and trying to grind down, loving the dominant attitude of his lover. "Shut the fuck up and do it, Shinigami."

Ichigo chuckled darkly, nuzzling a tanned thigh before getting back to work. He spread Grimmjow wide with one hand, plunging his tongue inside his hole and thrusting. The Espada's moans were like music to his ears, getting him going until he was setting a rhythm for what was to come. His own dick was positively throbbing, and he couldn't wait to fuck the writhing mass on the bed. Along with his tongue, he added two fingers to Grimmjow's ass, moaning at the deep, satisfying hiss he received. Grimmjow immediately began grinding down to meet his digits, fucking himself on them.

Ichigo sat up, pulling away from Grimmjow to coat his cock, relishing in the feeling of his finger's dancing along it. "Turn over," he told Grimmjow, his voice raspy and deep. Grimmjow nodded, doing as he was told and spreading his legs on the mattress. He glanced over his shoulder, surprised when Ichigo lurched up and kissed him roughly, feeling a strong arm come around his waist to pull him against Ichigo's chest. Ichigo's other hand went to his hip. Grimmjow could feel Ichigo's whisper against his clamy, hot skin.

"What do you want me to do?"

Ichigo was being positively _evil_ tonight. And Grimmjow loved it.

"Put your fucking dick in me, asshole."

"Mm, like this?" Ichigo thrust his hips, taking his hand from Grimmjow's hip to guide his aching cock. He smeared the head against Grimmjow's clenching hole, loving the debauched site of his precome leaking against Grimmjow's ass. The head slipped inside, and Grimmjow moaned loudly, arching his back.

"More, shinigami!"

Ichigo would have liked to play around some more, but he feared he would come before he could put the Espada through anymore hell. And he wanted his chance at dominating him for once. He loved when Grimmjow would throw him down and thoroughly fuck him, the man was an animal. But gaining control had its advantages and now that he had it, he wanted to show Grimmjow how good it felt.

Ichigo wasted no time in building a strong rhythm, pounding into Grimmjow so hard the bed began to creak, relishing in the hisses and groans his efforts received. He made sure to leave bruises on those sinful, tanned hips, his hand reaching up to tug on blue hair, pulling Grimmjow's head back to take his mouth, nipping and biting at his lips. "Tell me how good my dick feels inside you," Ichigo moaned into his mouth.

Grimmjow could hardly reply, Ichigo was being so rough. He was about to retort before Ichigo manhandled him, Ichigo falling onto the bed and pulling Grimmjow back onto his hips. Grimmjow gave a long, throaty moan, reaching back to grab Ichigo's thick cock, lifting his hips up and sinking back down; riding Ichigo's bucking hips like he was born for it.

"Shit, fuckin', ohhh fuck," Grimmjow groaned, bouncing up and down on Ichigo, hands pressed tight on the well defined abdomen of the ex-shinigami. Ichigo was throwing his head back, finger's leaving those uldulating hips to travel up Grimmjow's chest, pinching and rubbing his nipples. With the added stimulation Grimmjow finally came, eyes tightly clenched as he spilled all over his chest. Ichigo wasn't far behind with a few more rough, jagged thrusts. He spilled his hot seed inside Grimmjow's ass, much more silent in his pleasure.

Grimmjow collapsed with a curse on Ichigo, uncaring of whether he hurt the man or not. After such a rough fucking, Grimmjow was pretty sure he could handle it.

He smiled against Ichigo's collar bone. "You were naughty tonight, Ichi."

Ichigo chuckled, combing his fingers through sweaty blue hair affectionately. "Was that a good thing?" He laughed a little louder when he felt the nod. He pushed Grimmjow over, letting his softened cock slip free from the other's body. He grinned smugly when his come trickled down Grimmjow's legs.

Grimmjow grimaced, standing up on wobbly legs. "That is so fucking gross. Goddamn it, I'm taking a shower."

Ichigo was in a fit of giggles at Grimmjow's reaction, and despite himself, arousal. It was kind of hot watching the other man's ass leak his seed as he tried to walk to their bathroom.

What Grimmjow didn't know, is that that was only round one. Ichigo was already gearing up for when he got out of the shower, smirking deviously at how pissed Grimmjow was going to get about having to taking clean up again.

Hey, at least now he would know how Ichigo felt.

* * *

><p>Please review and be gentle with me. I know Grimmjow isn't entirely in character, but ehhh. It's basically just a pwp. It also might be the smuttiest thing I've ever written. Tell me whatchu think!<p> 


End file.
